Promises And Lies
by Jade-Amythest
Summary: What happens when the truth comes out? Will love conquer all? (I am bad at summarizing ,hope you enjoy it though, possible lemon later) *slight spoilers as of Feast*
1. Chapter 1

Chat Noir could almost feel himself stop breathing as he saw the glass sarcophagus behind Hawkmoth and Mayura. He collapsed to his knees seeing the beautiful blond who looked to be asleep. She looked just like the day she did when he was told she had disappeared. He remembered that morning as if it were yesterday. He still remembered the way she smelled of the high end perfume and old books. How she would cook him breakfast and play music with him. How she would make him laugh, how she was the only other one to get a smile from her husband..How he was more of a loving father before this was happened. "I know who you are." He finally managed to choke out.

"I know your wish." He stated before anyone could say a word. "How could you possibly know? You wouldn't even know where to begin."Hawkmoth taunted, Ladybug tried to get him up but it was as if , Chat himself was a statue. Tears began to flow down the superhero's face. "You want to bring back your wife Emilie 'S WHAT YOU NEED OUR MIRACULOUSES FOR ISN'T IT, GABRIEL? ISN'T IT NATHALIE? YOU TURNED INNOCENT PEOPLE CRUEL IN HOPES OF FINDING A WAY TO BRING HER BACK, KNOWING SHE WOULD NEVER STAND FOR THAT. IF SHE LEARNS OF WHAT YOU DID,SHE'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU."

"Rage. that's good...maybe now ,we can see …" Hawkmoth started but the blonde haired superhero was already back on his feet. "NO! This is between you and me , Gabriel."

"CHAT!WAIT!"Ladybug started but it was too late, Chat had already took for the Villian. "THERE'S ALWAYS A BALANCE! "

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. What do you know of sacrifice, Chat Noir?" The purple suited villian taunted dodging blow after blow, "You haven't been paying attention. Have you, Gabriel?" Chat Noir asked coldly finally landing a blow to Hawkmoth. "The ironic part, you were willing to sarcifice your son to bring your wife back. While your son put his life on the line multiple times for the girl he loves. So what do you know?" The whole room turned dead silent at the confession. No one besides the black suited hero moved.

"CATACLYSM!" He snarled letting the destructive flow through his hand and placing it on the glass like case holding his mother. "ADRIEN! NO!"Gabriel Agreste yelled no longer seeking intent on getting the miraculouses as the glass coffin crumbled from his son's touch, causing Emilie Agreste's body to fall. Mayura and Hawkmoth both rushed over to grab the fallen Agreste.

"Forgive me , mom. "Chat whispered tears flowing again this time silently as he headed to where Ladybug stood with her hands over her mouth. "We should go,Milady."He stated quietly hoping out everything he would still have her. "A-A-drien?" She asked lowering her hands looking at him. He nodded slowly holding out his hand silently pleading with her to be there for took his hand sliding her fingers between his even though his ring was beeping.

The made it to his room just as his guise changed back. "Tikki ,spots off." Ladybug stated letting her guise change her to her civilian persona of Marianette, just as Adrien fell to the floor hard. She said nothing as she lowered herself to the floor beside him letting him curl into her lap. She instead ran her fingers through his golden locks. Even Plagg who grabbed just enough camembert to overcome his exhaustion, came over and laid on the boy's shoulder. The little black cat like kwami didn't even have words to say to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien woke up sometime later in his bed feeling someone beside him. He opened his eyes to see the moon shining through his window revealing Marinette laying beside him. When did she get there? Wait...no...Was she Ladybug? "She wouldn't leave your side." Plagg yawned waking up as well floating beside the blond. "Did all that really happen?" He asked the kwami only to be met with a yawn from the blue bell girl turning over. "Yes." The kwami hung his head The boy choked. "I need to get out of here….Plagg,claws out!" He stated letting the kwami and the miraculous transform him into his super hero form, which at this point he preferred. At least as Chat Noir, people loved him. He opened the window in his room with one hand and grabbed his stick from his back extending it to let him jump from place to place. After awhile he finally settled on up on the Eiffel Tower. It seemed nice and quiet in the cold dark night, just enough for him to try to process everything. He placed his hands on the railing and looked over the city. He closed his eyes remembering all the fights that took place, all of them caused by his father and ….his assistant. "Why was it you?" He found himself asking to no one in particular. He could even remember back before all of it , when he and his parents would come up here together. Now those memories burned behind his eyes.

"There you are ,Kitty." A soft familiar voice said coming up behind him. "I've been all through the city looking for you." He tried not to show he was scared she would hurt him all, she didn't feel the same. She had said so before on multiple occasions. He truly was alone, wasn't he? She didn't even want to be alone with him while they were civilians. She was always so clumsy and nervous around him "Why?" He asked wanting to know something..anything. "Why what? Why did I come? ..Chat, you're one of my best friends...I'm worried about you." He turned around to face her what she was saying stung a bit. She seemed to have a sheepish smile on her face as if she had some secret that might embarrass her if she said it. "I've been in love with you since the day we met, Ladybug...I just lost everything and found out ...the identity of our enemies people I thought had more….I don't even know. I just….If you are here to taunt me as well. Please ….leave." His voice began to break. Normally he would have some comment but right now, he couldn't deal with it.

He turned back around to face the city part of him wanting to call her over and plead for her not leave but another part wanted her to go so she wouldn't be a temptation especially since she didn't feel the same way.

"Silly Kitty." He heard her say coming closer. "I'm in love with you." He felt her arms wrap around him. He twisted just slightly to face her once more. " You're the same boy, I've always been in love with." "But you said…"He started looking quizzically at her as if trying to find the signs of her lying. He knew her civilian side never did but this was him….no girl really actually like him aside to gain popularity and the fact he was a model. Was this one of his dad's tricks? She reached up and kissed his lips. Her lips tasted of macaroons and passion fruit. It took him a moment before he kissed her back. Her kiss was wonderful and delicious against his own.

"Come with me,please. There's no akumas or other evils for us to fight tonight." She said softly wrapping her arms around his waist. "I can stay with you as long as you want."

"I don't want to go home." He stated quietly.

"Then let's not go there."


	3. Chapter 3

-Agreste Mansion-

Emilie Agreste woke up gasping for air feeling something wet touch her face. After a couple moments and finally catching her breath she blinked and looked up. "Gabriel? Gabriel , Sweetheart. It's just a ….wait where are we? Where's Adrien?"

"I failed you. Failed the both of you." His voice cracked as he held her closer to him not even registering she was awake and burying his face in her hair."Darling, Gabriel..I'm awake. I'm here. It will be alright." She tried to reason with him but he seemed to lost until she broke away from his hold. That seemed to snap him back, "Emilie, I thought I lost you." He choked out as if he was coming out of a drunk stupor. "You're awake?" Nathalie peaked out from behind the Agraste patriarch.

"Yes? I'll ask again. Nathalie, perhaps you can answer…. Where are we and where is our son? Where is Adrien?" The assistant pursed her lips and lowered her head. "A room Gabriel had built for you when you collapsed and I don't know where your son is."She answered quietly

"Collapsed? I was only out for a few minutes."

"No, Darling. Almost a year."Gabriel finally found his voice. Emilie choked as she tried to process what was happening. "What did you do?" Her voice dropped quietly

Gabriel let go and stepped back "I tried..I tried everything...I needed you back..We...we needed you back..I thought if I had...I had just the two...I could.." He covered his mouth with both hands. "I didn't know...I didn't know….Adrien….sacrifice...I...I failed…" He choked out.

"Gabriel, what did you do?..What did you do to our son?"

"I…."

"Oh good, you're here. This will be easy then." Came a haughty voice Emily vaguely remembered a couple times. She turned around to see a girl in a fox like hero costume and a blonde boy in a black and white pant suit. "Felix. What's going on?" The boy ran his hand against the metal rail then rubbed his fingers together in disgust.

"Emilie, you're awake..Good. Uncle , Assistant, I believe you two know my fiancee Lila...sorry, Volpina. She tells me you two have something which would be better in our hands...and well ….we'll take it now."

"Gabriel, Nathalie, what is he talking about? Who is she?" Emilie asked as Nathalie had transformed into Mayura again. "NATHALIE NO!" "Not like that fuzzy emotional halfwit will be able to do anything. Volpina, if you would please, Darling."The blonde boy stepped back letting the orange and white suited female stepped forward taking out a flute in the same color as her suit.


	4. Chapter 4

A short time had passed since Chat and Ladybug had arrived and detransformed in Marinette's room. " I don't understand. He was willing to do all that evil when he knows her. I don't know if she'll wake up but if she does..My father should tell her the truth and she ...will probably leave him. She hated hate….Marinette, I hate to ask but can I stay here just for the night with you please?" She nodded and pecked him on the lips. He returned the kiss and sat on her bed.

"I am so stupid." He groaned covering his face with his hands. "You're not stupid Adrien..you just.."

"Really?.. because after everything, all I can think about right now is being with you."

Marinette suddenly felt her face heat up at that. Her? He thought about her? After his parents and his father's assistant? All he could think about was….being with her. Even Tikki and Plagg looked a bit dumbfounded. "About time. " Plagg scoffed. "No. Not the time, Plagg." "They've been wanting each other for some time. It's about time they admitted it. " "Yes but He just found his father is Hawkmoth..so no not the time." "Plagg, Tikki, can you both give us a few moments." Marinette stated going over to Adrien.

Her body seem to have a mind of its own. " Adrien look at me." She stated grabbing his hands and placing herself in his lap. She could hear her own her heart beating in her ears. Was what she doing wrong? Would he push her away? He said he loved her but ….would there be a cost? God, she didn't want to think presently. She took a breath seeing him study her. "Don't..don't..think." She said more to herself than him. He nodded right as the ground began to shake "He ….wouldn't do anything right now." Adrien hoped as his lips got closer to hers. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He was right , there was no way Gabriel Agraste would pull something especially since they all found out the truth.

Marinette nodded closing the distance and kissing his soft lips, "No thinking."She whispered against him. He nodded wrapping his arms around her waist and returning the kiss. For a couple minutes, the world was perfect.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket but didn't care about that. She finally had Adrien..in her room..on her bed..alone..kissing her. The world could wait just a few more moments. She swiftly took it out and tossed it aside hearing a slight clunk a moment later. Adrien leaned back bringing her with and landing his head on her pillow while one his hands found its way through the back of her shirt. She let out a gasp as his hand found her bra and undid it.

Her head began to swim as she lifted her shirt off and slid the bra off. Adrien began to purr and lick his lips at the sight and taking off his own shirt. Marinette bit her lip seeing his abs. Those magazine ads he had been in, had not done him justice. Before the two of them could go any further, someone pounded on her bedroom door. She wanted to ignore it , surely this late her parents would assume she was sleeping. She tried to kiss him again but the banging persisted. She groaned wanting to weep. Why oh why couldn't the world swallow her whole? Crap what would her parents say about Adrien being here? She turned to ask him to hide."We have a big problem." Tikki said as she and Plagg almost instantly appeared in the room with Plagg scraffing down a piece of bread, "Before you ask, it wasn't me. I've been here. ask Tikki." "Um what?...wait..hide while I answer this." Marinette rubbed her temples and grabbing the door to her room only to see her father standing there. "Papa I was trying to..." She stated but she could tell by his face something was terribly wrong. " Marinette….Adrien...he um.. The Agraste Mansion. I'm so sorry."

Adrien appeared at her side as he finished straightening out his shirt looking just as confused as Marinette felt. "I'm here. What happened?"

"Adrien, thank the stars...wait how are you here?" Sabine asked behind her husband. "I got into a disagreement with my father and thought Marinette could help me." He stated still confused. "Both of you should come downstairs and see the news." Tom stated backing up and letting the two teens get down. For a second Marinette caught a glimpse of something green. "I'll be right down." She said letting the three of them leave before coming face to face with the turtle kwami "Wayzz, what's going on?" "Master Fu, was wondering why Plagg didn't come back with the ring. He fears for the safety of Cat Noir." The kwami stated "What are you talking about?" she asked " The home which he resides is in flames and collapsing."He explained Marinette took a step back ,Surely Gabriel wouldn't be that stupid would he? "You just saw he is here with me." "I know that now but until a few moments ago neither of us did. Keep him here if you need...also we have a new problem..Two other Miraculouses from another box have been released as the message from passed to Master Fu. One of which was stolen..Sorry one other problem, Master Fu was sent a letter he must return with a Miraculous holder to the temple. The monks fear he has not trained the holders as they should be"

"Um okay, I'll uh...When does he need to leave? "

"Worry not about that bit he has someone else in mind...Worry more about Cat Noir. If indeed something is after him we can not risk the separation of your two miraculouses."

"But I…"

The small green kwami raised a hand "Go please, I will inform Master Fu all is well with Cat Noir." Marinette nodded and finally picked up her phone putting the battery back in it. She turned it back on wondering about the calls she had missed. Was it from Master Fu or about what happened at the Agraste Mansion? She raised her brow seeing she missed two calls from….Chloe? That was odd. She pressed play on the message in her inbox "Hey Dupain-Cheng, I know this is weird but Puh-lease tell me Adrien is with you…"Her voice cut to talking to someone else. " HEY! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NO!...GET YOUR CLAWS AWAY FROM ME!" Some sort of fighting began to break out before Marinette heard someone in a foreign accent say " VENOM! " followed by something piercing skin.

Marinette felt slightly faint at hearing the fight. Normally Chloe was a….a handful to say the least but Marinette would rather deal with her than Lila any day..not that that was the point but something had happened to her. Marinette turned around to see Tikki talking to Wayzz about something. "Wayzz, which Miraculouses are missing...something happened to Chloe."

"I'm afraid I know not..Neither of us were told. I can inform him though."  
Marinette nodded and rushed downstairs to where her parents and Adrien were watching the news about the Agraste Mansion on fire and watching it crumble to pieces live. Adrien was in tears and on his knees.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe woke up feeling as though her muscles were on fire and...did someone smack her with something heavy? All she knew was her head ached really bad. The blonde hissed in pain ready to reach for her phone and get her father to handle who ever it was. They would pay for what they did! She looked around to see she was...in one of catacombs? ...that couldn't be right. She placed her hand over her head as tried to get to her feet. She immediately fell to her feet scrapping her knees on the hard ground.

"Oh you're awake. Good." A distorted voice came in the room. She thought it sounded like someone she knew but...her mind was too muddled and the distortion adding to it made it hard for her to pinpoint exactly who it was. "Maybe we should lessen the venom on this one? She isn't as good in this state."

"One?" Chloe tried to get out She closed her eyes for just a moment hoping to regain something. This was all some bizarre nightmare right? She could wake up. Yeah that would fix things, granted she would have whoever it was that gave her whatever it was to cause this weird nightmare would be fired! The next thing she knew something pierced her in the neck again...again?...Wait...the last thing she remembered was calling the baker girl about Adrien since the Agreste mansion had been burned down...then some ninja with some bizarre long black barbed braid...She remembered fighting them and then...he stung her in her neck just like now.

As they extracted what ever it was , the pain in her head began to heal and she could feel her muscles starting to ease up. She opened her eyes to see Lila Rossi standing before her as well as another slab beside her. Chloe got her feet to see one of the last people she expected to see anywhere she was..well if she had her way. Kagami Tsrugi laid there unconscious. "Lila where are we?"

"That's not your biggest concern now. Your biggest concern is telling me the identity of Ladybug and Chat Noir. You should know them since well they gave you and her Miraculouses. They must have some trust in you. The ironic part in all this, I do know the identity of Hawkmoth and Mayura."

"They had trust in me for missions!" Chloe snapped growing more hatred for the girl by the second.

"Who would have that much trust in you to let you fight beside them?" Lila pressed right as Chloe felt the air behind her change just slightly, followed by a thud. "Shut up." A groggy Kagami tried to get up. Chloe had almost forgot about the weird poison man behind her. "You'll pay for that!"Lila snarled going over to the dark haired girl. Chloe used that second to use her foot to sweep the dark haired girl off her balance. She was still woozy and from what she could put together from what the other had said, Kagami was probably in worse shape.

Kagami used what was left of her strength to kick Lila further down not letting her recover before joining Chloe who grabbed her. "Tell anyone about this and I will deny it!"Chloe snapped using her weight to counter Kagami's while the raven haired girl tried to gain her sense of balance. "Wasn't planning on it." She hissed trying to get her body to cooperate as they hoppled out of the room.

"You won't get far." Lila laughed maniacally behind them before they heard her spit as they tried to navigate the area. All they wanted was to get out of the twisted area reminding them of a Labyrinth with weird corners, some blocked off areas and rooms which led to no where. They were going the right way right? Once they rounded the fourth corner, Kagami's vision began to blur and her body began to get heavy. Chloe looked over to see the girl had fainted. "Ridiculous. Utterly. Ridiculous" Chloe sighed through gritted teeth, she was the now the only one between them to have some sort of consciousness even though she could barely hold herself up she now had to power through it to get them back. "Where are you, Ladybug? Chat Noir?" She quietly asked. Wait the ones responsible weren't akumatized? So maybe the duo had no clue….or maybe they didn't care about her and the girl? Chloe felt a ping of guilt at that remembering the last argument she had with Ladybug. "I'm so sorry." She whispered feeling her own legs start to give out as she rounded one last corner. She couldn't keep going not with their combined weight. Why was she even helping her? She should have left her back there! After all she had done to get Adrikins!

She felt guilt again, Kagami had helped get the poison ninja out away from her though. "Wake up!"She growled trying to get the other girl awake but the efforts seemed futile. The room suddenly began to spin out of control for Chloe. "Let's try this again shall we?" Lila's voice came as someone picked up Chloe. She wanted to scream and fight back but her body had other plans as darkness consumed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien woke up clinging to Marinette who was stirring in her sleep. He would have to face the music soon….as soon as she was up and ready that was. Under normal circumstances, he would have liked to stay like this for as long as he could, just in her arms. Hell, he would have even enjoyed picking up where they had left off before they were interrupted last night. Now though? Now made it feel like an amazing intro to a depressing movie.. knowing just part of how it would go. He remembered watching those with his mother from time to time which she always did something to help him reassure it was fine.  
"Adrien would you answer your phone. It's been vibrating all night. I barely got in sleep because of it." Tikki whined tiredly. "I was tempted to throw it somewhere but Sugar-cube wouldn't let me." Plagg huffed sounding equally as tired. He sat up and reached on the bookshelf above Marinette's headboard for his phone only to see he had hundreds of texts from Gorilla and at least 30 missed calls from him all with various levels of worry and wondering where he was as well as some from various classmates wondering the same thing. Part of him was glad his bodyguard wasn't caught in the fray at the mansion. "At least he's safe." Adrien sighed turning his phone off. "Why did you do that?" Marinette asked raising somehow still looking adorable with her bed hair and looking tired as all get out. "What if someone is after me? If I answer, who knows what may happen," he answered simply. She nodded as if she understood. Marinette got up from her bed and stripped out of her clothes as she went to grab some clean ones for the day.  
"Well, that is one way to distract me."He snorted "I'm still tired and you're in my room, Kitty." She groaned as if for a moment she forgot him and Plagg was in the room with her and Tikki. "Besides I could have gone to grab a shower." "I could go for a shower."He smirked not taking her eyes off her "One, my parents are downstairs. Two, we have work to do.. Three, you don't have clothes to change into..though I would like to smell you without the Camembert for a change. No offense Plagg."  
"There is no need to be hostile towards the deliciousness that is Camembert." The kwami interjected "Still though. I have a couple of things to do. Can you two go downstairs and grab a few Macaroons from the shop? Since we don't know what will be facing better safe than sorry I suppose."Marinette continued.  
….An hour later….  
Chat could barely stand as he saw the burned mansion. Some pieces were still intact but it seemed like a danger zone if they went too far. "He wouldn't do this. I know at least that much."He said to Ladybug as they checked the house. "What about the other two? Why are they not here?"  
"I tried to get a hold of them but they are probably asleep, this is early and I'm very tired. "  
"Tired? We have three...well four if you count what's her name and two of the Miraculouses from our box to find, and two of yours to find one of which from our understanding is broken. How did you let this happen?"  
" I am sorry Lionne but this isn't on me. I may be a Miraculous holder but I'm not the only one who fights."Rena Rouge sighed.  
"There are things I wonder as well Lionne but you mustn't bring our trouble around."  
"Says the one who shouldn't have a Miraculous!"  
"Lionne, that is enough."

Ladybug and Chat exchanged a glance before racing upstairs trying to be careful of dead spots on the floor. There is what should have been Adrien's room stood Rena Rouge , a silver and white costumed short blonde-haired woman who seemed a bit older than the other two only instead of a mask she had some sort of silver lace covering completely shielding her eyes and a red and orange costumed woman who had poofy brown hair tied in a braid over her shoulder.  
"Ladybug, Chat Noir, I'm glad you're here. Meet Astria and Lionne...the monks sent them...sorta on loan."Rena explained.  
" That's an odd definition you have there, Foxy."The brown-haired heroine snorted.  
"Lionne, please." The blonde woman reached out towards her partner  
"What is going on?" Ladybug asked  
"A couple weeks ago, there was a break-in at the Temple. A few of the monks were killed...and at that time, we lost the Scorpion and Gemini Miraculouses from our box. It looked like an inside job but we can't be for sure and now...we think whoever has them came here and we're not sure why. Once Fu had told us about your two missing ones and the possible fate of one of them..The monks decided you needed... assistance. "  
The one called Lionne explained with a sigh. Astria cocked her head to the side as she looked towards the two standing before her. "This?..No. No. It isn't real. It can't be." She sucked in a breath as she came over to Ladybug and Chat Noir grabbing her left and his right hands examining them as if she had noticed something. "That's impossible." She shook her head. "No, it's just a myth."  
"What's that?" Ladybug asked nervously taking her hand out of Astria's.  
"You don't see it..Of course with this sight...I..just.." She let go of Chat's hand and backed up.  
"I forget sometimes with this power that others can't see the same things as I can." She gave a weak smile  
"Let's get back to what at the situation at hand. Please. Thank You." Lionne rubbed her temples. "Is it possible the ones who have the two Miraculouses kidnap people?"

"Why would they? It's not like someone here would have a reason to have the Miraculouses. So why would they have people."  
"Because I got a message from a girl who it sounds like in the middle of her trying to leave the message someone called out a command and then struck her, "Ladybug asked  
"Well, it's not the Gemini's power I can tell you that..The Gemini lets two people control a single Miraculous at the same time. The Scorpion..it poisons and paralyzes the opponent. So it's possible..it just doesn't make sense is all." Lionne crossed her arms over her chest.

" Ladybug, was it Chloe Bourgeois?" Rena offered The blue-nette heroine nodded  
"Who is that and why would they want her?" Lionne asked  
"She was a Miraculous holder but ..." Ladybug began to explain  
Lionne used the palm of her hand to rub her temples "You mean to tell me,..a girl...a holder of a Miraculous from YOUR box got kidnapped...and judging by the context..her identity isn't a secret like it is supposed to be..Am I correct?"  
"Yes but..."  
"From what was told to us at the temple, YOU are being eyed to be the next guardian. So this?...the holder's identity being unsealed?..that's on you..This is your mistake!"  
"Lionne, now isn't the time for faults and blames," Astria spoke up softly raising a hand as if to separate them before she turned her head towards Ladybug. "Red so?... Ladybug Am I right?..Please answer. I can not see ..Well not the same as you do. It's a downside to this Miraculous."She gave a weak smile  
" Oh yes. Sorry."  
"Ladybug and Chat...you are still here right? Sorry, you've been so quiet and not over here, so I am not sure. Anyway, we mean no ill will. So forgive my acquaintance here. Though ..if there is another matter that ..I came here on."  
" Astria, No!" Lionne cautioned.  
"I'm sorry but I must...it's not like they will see me after...and it's annoying to be the only one blinded in a conversation here...and from what I've been told this isn't a safe place to step currently...Dikke, Rest Jury." She said standing up letting her detransformation begin.  
A few moments later, a woman with short blonde hair, brown eyes, who looked to be in her early forties at most wearing a black three-piece suit stood there with silver and white kwami with milk-white eyes and slicked back ears floating beside her. An audible gasp left Chat's throat as the woman seemed to have issues with regaining herself after but was quickly saw to by her friend.  
"Is something wrong, Chat ?" she asked rubbing her eyes  
"This isn't wise!" her Kwami snapped trying to face her  
"Dikke, please..I can't go through solid objects like you nor with your power can I step through a burned building without falling through."  
"Your Identity!"  
"Dikke, you know she won't have it long plus if Hawkmoth gets her..there will be other issues." Rena cut in again. The Kwami backed up with a huff.  
"Sorry I...some one close to me has been missing. No sign has been given anywhere since the initial report. I don't care if she is alive and doesn't want to talk ..I just want answers of some form. Please, could you help me find her ?"The blonde looked up at the two superheroes giving them a faint smile. as if she was withholding something about it, she didn't feel like sharing.  
"You're Fleur aren't you?" Chat finally spoke The woman narrowed her eyes quizzically "Uh yes, how do you know that?"  
"I have my sources."  
"Chat, do I...do I know you?"  
"No...I don't believe so.  
CRACK!  
The sound made the four of them heroes jump only to be met with Lionne's annoyed gaze "Can we get back to business. Please. So ...we have two Miraculouses for your box missing. Two from ours, and ...five people missing. Anything else on this screwed up Christmas Carol I am forgetting?"  
"Partridge in a pear tree?" Chat offered with a cheesy smile, The dark-haired woman moved as if she was about to flick the whip again this time at him. This time it was Rena who came in between. "Hey, no need to see who is the bigger cat in the room."

"We also might want to get out of here due to building's current standing."Chat interjected a bit of sorrow reaching his voice.

"A plan would be nice to have first. Ladybug, this is your turf as they say so..what do you think? Where do we start? I only suggested for us to be here first because of my own connection to ….Let's just it's not currently important."Fleur smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

"You don't know what you're doing, "Gabriel stated as his nephew took the Butterfly Miraculous. "I know perfectly well, what I am doing Uncle..and Emilie, it is good to see you. After all, that's been going on, perhaps you could join our side. It would make everything much better for you. Perhaps you could even have power..Tell me how did you end up in that coma?"Felix smirked tossing her the peacock as he and a red-haired woman in black and purple suit hero costume left the cell and locked it. "Now I must leave and see what my darling has found out from the other two in the last twelve hours. Ciao for now."  
Emotions flooded over Emilie's face as he left. She wanted to collapse all over again. First, she finds out her husband used the other Miraculous they had possessed, then he had created so much damage to try and bring her back...and now..."I know who one of the holders is." Gabriel sighed once the two were gone. Emilie quickly turned to face her husband who had his face in his hands. "What?"  
"Adrien...Chat Noir is Adrien." Nathalie stated from the next cell. "What?.. You mean to tell me...you directly put our son in danger? Multiple times over?...For a year?..You were willing to go to lengths of hurting our son to bring me back? I thought it was one thing for you to be akumatizing people including his classmates and teachers but to directly involve Adrien...that's extremely low, even for you." Emilie gritted her teeth.  
"We didn't know..Not until a few minutes before you woke up. He was the one who destroyed the case." Gabriel stated with remorse. "Didn't know? Gabriel when was the last time you had a decent conversation with our son? Even before our trip and before me using the Miraculous, you never saw fit to be a father. You were always too busy for him. It always worked. You need a schedule to actually spend fifteen minutes with him. He needed you before anyone else. Someone to teach him and be there for him which apparently you're neither. No instead the only things our son learned how to do was escape from the house and play superhero."  
"I.."  
"Didn't ask you, Feather Gallery!"Emilie snapped not even looking up from where her gaze was hearing her husband's assistant trying to comment  
"How dare you? Emilie, Everything I did was so Gabriel could bring you back. I never would have done so, had I known it was Adrien who was one of the holders."  
"Really? At what point did that include falling in love with an already married man? "  
"Emilie, you're being ridiculous." Gabriel sighed getting up  
" Am I? Let me know where I lose you..you keep me contained, work yourself to the bone then when you're not working and oh right neglecting our son ,you're busy trying to capture the two Miraculouses that could fix this entire situation but instead of using the Miraculous you have for good and simply trying to find them and say you need their help..no. no. You akumatize people into villains to capture them only to find out that one of them is the very son you are busy neglecting at home. Then with MY Miraculous which you know is broken you let your assistant use which you know very well the dangers of. Nathalie, instead of saying no and only working as his assistant and taking care of our son no you got close to my Gabriel..You let the power of the Miraculous consume you. You knew equally well but no you thought if you could get do this, he would what?...give you a raise? Abandon me? Let you two live a happy life?" Emilie questioned coldly.  
"There you go being dramatic again. Emilie, I…."  
"No, Gabriel. She's right...I know you share the same feelings...to an extent. I knew the moment you caught me after throwing Adrien off that building."The assistant sighed  
"You threw ….you know what...don't even reply." Emilie rubbed her temples before she fastened the Peacock Miraculous to her jacket which made Duusu, the blue kwami of emotions pop out.  
"Mistress Emilie? You're alright!" The kwami squealed doing a back flip in the air.  
"Now I am. Sorta." She glared at her husband. "Either of you have ideas on how we get out? If so...now is the time for redemption ….and I'll think about forgiveness."


End file.
